HERE WE STAND (Traduction)
by TheodoraPersiaJ
Summary: Draco tombe accidentellement au milieu une dispute entre Potter et sa Weasley, et fait presque demi-tour. Mais quand il ne le fait pas, ça déclenche une étincelle qui ne se serait jamais allumée toute seule. Une histoire de cinq fois où Draco et Harry ont été solidaires.


**Titre Original : HERE WE STAND**

 **Auteur original :** Lomonaaeren

 **Traductrice** : TheodoraPersiaJ

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Lomonaaeren.

 **Résumé :** Draco tombe accidentellement au milieu une dispute entre Potter et sa Weasley, et fait presque demi-tour. Mais quand il ne le fait pas, ça déclenche une étincelle qui ne se serait jamais allumée toute seule. Une histoire de cinq fois où Draco et Harry ont été solidaires.

 **Note de la Traductrice 1** : Ce one Shot a été écrit par Lomonaaeren, et c'est le premier que j'ai découvert de cet auteur. J'aime beaucoup sa façon de raconter des histoires, délicate et pudique, mais tellement vraie et juste. Bref, je me suis dit qu'il était injuste que les non-anglophones ne puissent pas en profiter, alors voici 'Here We Stand', Enjoy !

 **NdlT 2** : Cette traduction n'a pas été revue par un Beta, alors si vous voyez des bugs, dites-le-moi ! Et d'ailleurs, je recherche un/une Beta pour mes traductions et pour mes fics persos qui sont à venir. Donc si vous êtes intéressés, PM !

 **NdlT 3** : J'ai envoyé plusieurs messages à l'auteur pour lui demander si je pouvais publier cette traduction. Sans réponses de sa part, j'ai pris la décision de la publier quand même. Si quelqu'un l'a déjà publiée, ou si l'auteur le réclame, je la supprimerais sans problème !

 **NdlT 4** : Le 19 Juin 2019 : J'ai retravaillé cette traduction et je la reposte enfin avec des erreurs et des bug en moins !

* * *

 **NOUS NOUS TENONS LÀ**

"Tu ne comprends pas, tu n'as _jamais compris_ -"

Draco, pétrifié sur le seuil de la petite salle de classe où se tenait le débat, tourna presque les talons pour quitter la pièce. Il ne devrait pas avoir à le faire ; c'était une salle d'étude dans les donjons réservée aux temps libres des élèves de Serpentard. Mais ça ne faisait pas le poids contre une Weasley hurlante et d'un Potter vociférant.

Il resta donc à sa place et ça plante le décor de ce qui arriva ensuite.

Potter se tenait, poings serrés, au milieu de la pièce, sa magie étincelant d'une lueur qui manquait à ses yeux. Draco se demandait parfois pourquoi plus de personnes ne s'éloignaient pas de Potter depuis la guerre, s'il était vraiment le seul à pouvoir sentir à quel point la magie de Potter avait augmentée. Les autres se comportaient comme si ses rires tardifs et le manque d'expression sur son visage étaient tout ce qui importait.

Avant, il suffisait à Draco de regarder les yeux de Potter pour déterminer son humeur. Maintenant, il avait juste à ressentir sa magie.

"Tu n'as jamais compris ce que je voulais, ce dont j'ai _besoin,_ ce que la famille signifie pour moi," débita Weasley alors que ses cheveux se balancent autour d'elle et qu'elle secoue les points en arpentant la pièce. "Peut-être parce que tu n'as jamais eu de famille-"

Le monde sembla se figer et Draco ne pensait pas que c'était dû à la magie de Potter. Quand Weasley se retourna, il sut qu'elle l'avait senti.

L'instant où une ligne a été franchie, quand quelque chose d'impardonnable a été dit.

"Je pense que tu devrais partir." La voix de Potter était calme, mais aussi dure qu'un cri.

"Harry, je ne le pensais pas."

Draco, se tenant à l'écart, failli lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas comme ces merveilleux Gryffondor, avec leur supposés sentiments d'amour pur et leur amitié éternelle et tout le reste, mais il savait qu'elle l'a pensé ou pas n'était pas le problème. Elle l'avait dit.

"Va-t'en, Ginny."

Weasley hésita encore un instant. Puis elle se retourna et s'élança à travers la porte qui était suffisamment large - ou peut-être suffisamment fermée - pour qu'elle ne remarque pas Draco se tenant sur le côté, alors qu'elle passait juste devant lui.

Potter amena lentement les mains à son visage une fois qu'elle fut partie et se frotta le front. Draco ressenti la vague familière de panique qu'il avait l'habitude de sentir à chaque fois que Potter frottait sa cicatrice. Puis il se rendit compte que Potter ne touchait que de la peau, probablement à cause d'une migraine, et soupira.

Potter l'entendit et se tourna vers lui. Bizarrement, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Potter ne lui fit qu'un sourire fatigué et amer.

"Tu vas t'empresser de le propager dans toute l'école, Malfoy ?"

Draco secoua la tête, et entra dans la pièce. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, même s'il savait que Potter devrait partir si Draco voulait un peu d'intimité pour étudier. Mais ses yeux étaient figés sur Potter de toute façon et Potter le fixait également, comme s'il n'avait aucune envie de prétendre que la petite scène n'avait pas eu lieu.

"Non," dis Draco. "Mais il y a un prix à payer pour ça. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous vous disputiez."

Potter cligna des yeux, ses cils semblant être suffisamment longs pour projeter une ombre sur sa peau. "Je ne devrais pas te le dire. Ça devrait rester entre Ginny et moi."

"Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne vas pas le faire."

Potter détourna le regard et se dirigea à l'opposé de la pièce, là où les anciens Serpentard avaient installé des chaises. Il s'affala sur l'une d'elle et regarda la cheminée. Elle n'était pas reliée au réseau de cheminée, mais les flammes y dansaient toujours et Draco avait passé des heures à les contempler cette année.

"Je vais te le dire parce que j'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et Ginny est probablement en train de le dire à ses parents et à ses frères en ce moment et... je ne veux pas qu'ils aient à choisir. Je sais que certains d'entre eux sont compatissants envers elle et d'autres pas, mais je ne veux pas leur donner l'impression qu'ils doivent choisir un camp."

Draco réprima, avec un effort, son envie de dire à Potter qu'il se répétait. Potter soupira et se tourna vers lui.

"Elle veut se marier dès qu'on quittera Poudlard."

Draco secoua doucement la tête, essayant de comprendre comment ça pourrait fonctionner, le cirque absolu. Même si Potter et Weasley partageaient leur dernière année à cause des examens manqués de Potter pendant la guerre, il y aurait quand même des centaines de personnes réclamant une invitation, des journalistes grouillant tout autour du château, des mois de préparation et aucun moyen pour Potter d'avoir l'intimité qu'il voulait.

"Tu comprends."

"Je n'ai pas dit ça," protesta Draco alors que le soulagement dans la voix de Potter glissait sur lui comme de l'eau fraîche.

"C'est écrit sur ton visage." Potter posa le menton dans sa main et regarda Draco. "Je ne veux pas faire ça. Je veux réfléchir. Ginny dis qu'elle a besoin de sécurité et d'avoir une nouvelle famille tout de suite."

"Une nouvelle famille ?"

"Son frère Fred est mort pendant la guerre. Elle veut... eh bien, la sécurité d'un nouveau départ, je suppose."

"Ça n'arrivera pas si elle le cherche," dit Draco et cette fois c'est sa voix qui était amère, amère par expérience. Il avait essayé, avec son père en prison et sa mère sous le choc, de créer une nouvelle famille par lui-même cet été, avec ses amis et Astoria Greengrass, à qui il était fiancé depuis presque toute sa vie. Ça n'avait pas marché. Ses amis étaient sous le choc ou dans le déni, Astoria trop jeune pour vraiment comprendre et sa mère peinée quand elle s'était sentie remplacée.

"Oui, tu comprends."

Draco sursauta. Il était tellement loin dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Potter s'était levé et se tenait maintenant debout devant lui avec sa main tendue pour la poser sur son épaule. Comme dans un rêve, Draco lui permi de le faire.

"Merci."

"Pour quoi ?"

"Pour me rappeler qu'il y a d'autres personnes dans le monde. Et que la vie continue, peu importe ce que je ressens maintenant. Et il y a d'autres personnes qui ressentent la même tristesse et qui le savent, alors je ne suis pas seul."

"Je n'ai pas dit un mot," protesta Draco, bien qu'il soit curieux de savoir comment diable Potter aurait pu être réconforté par ce qu'aurait pu dire Draco. Mais Potter quittait déjà la pièce en lui souriant, laissant Draco seul avec ses livres.

Il resta debout, stupidement, tenant les lourds volumes pendant un long moment, avant de se rappeler de s'asseoir.

* * *

"Ce n'était pas sa faute."

Les cris s'arrêtèrent brusquement et Draco, qui était en train d'essayer de courber les épaules au maximum pour repousser une partie du bruit, leva le regard et cligna des yeux. Potter s'était avancé à côté de lui et le mélange d'étudiants de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle qui l'avaient harcelé une grande partie de la matinée s'étaient arrêtés.

Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle, avec Draco assis seul au bout de la table des Serpentard et les autres réunis autour de lui. Il n'y avait que quelques professeurs à la table principale, mais ils pouvaient facilement les voir et auraient pu arrêter tout ça, pensait Draco. Pourtant, même Slughorn détournait le regard.

Seul Potter avait eu le cran de venir le défendre.

"C'est sans aucun doute de sa faute si les Mangemorts ont envahi le château !" Cria un garçon de Serdaigle auquel Draco ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà parlé.

"Oui, ça l'était," dis Potter et Draco se tortilla et plongea la tête dans son livre. "Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu étais en train de dire. Tu disais qu'il avait lâché les Carrows sur les autres élèves. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas."

"Comment tu saurais ça, Potter ? Tu n'étais pas même pas là !"

"Il y a cette chose qui s'appelle lire des kilomètres et des kilomètres de témoignages avant de pouvoir témoigner avec l'esprit clair, Bryant," dis Potter en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je devais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette année pour pouvoir comprendre le contexte des procès."

Draco cligna des yeux. Il avait juste assisté aux procès de ses parents - et au sien, bien sûr - et n'avait jamais entendu Potter dire quoi que ce soit à propos de ça. Il n'avait même jamais pensé que Potter avait été appelé à témoigner au procès d'autres Mangemorts.

C'était stupide de sa part. Bien sûr que Potter l'avait été.

"Il y a des choses que tu n'as jamais lues." Les yeux de Bryant brûlaient. Malgré ses efforts, Draco n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de lui. Il y avait tellement de personnes qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil l'année précédente, des gens qui se sont caché et ont été blessés, ceux qui n'ont pas été blessés mais ont été mis en retenue et tout le reste. "Des choses qui sont arrivées et dont tu n'es pas au courant."

"Alors pourquoi ne pas être allé voir le Ministère quand ils ont lancé des appels à témoin ? Vous auriez pu leur en parler à ce moment-là et ça ferait partie des dossiers officiels et Malfoy ainsi que les autres Mangemorts auraient été punis pour ça aussi."

"Certains d'entre nous _ne le voulaient pas_ ," dis une fille de Poufsouffle avec la cicatrice d'un coup de fouet sur le visage. "C'était bien trop privé, putain."

"Dommage," répondit Potter, appuyant de manière désinvolte sa hanche sur la table des Serpentard. "Vous aviez la possibilité que justice soit faite. Vous ne pouvez pas débarquer maintenant et réclamer votre propre vengeance tout ça parce que vous ne vouliez pas témoigner. Draco a été puni pour ses crimes-"

 _"Comment_ ?"

"Apparemment lire les journaux aussi ça te dépasse, Elias." Les yeux de Potter étaient tellement durs que Draco se souvint brutalement _qu'il était mort et en était revenu_ seulement quelques mois auparavant. "Sinon tu aurais su. Assigné à résidence tout l'été. Assigné à résidence l'été prochain. Confinement à Azkaban en attendant son procès. Compte-rendu aux Aurors de ses moindres faits et gestes. Une amende tellement élevée que la fortune des Malfoy a disparue. Un sort de surveillance qui signifie qu'il ne pourra pas participer aux ASPICS de Défense parce que ça impliquerait qu'il jette certains sorts que les Aurors ne lui permettent pas d'utiliser."

Draco grimaça. Toutes ces informations étaient dans les journaux, c'est vrai, mais pas listés les uns à la suite des autres comme ça. Vous pouviez faire confiance à Potter pour tout étaler comme ça.

Bryant avait fait un pas en arrière mais la fille, Elias, continuait à regarder Draco avec mépris. "Ce n'est pas suffisant."

Potter haussa les épaules. "Qu'est-ce qui le serait ? Je t'ai déjà dit de quelle façon tu aurais pu jouer un rôle dans la procédure judiciaire."

"Je veux qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert."

"Si tu veux dire qu'il devrait être torturé, alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que les Carrows."

"Regarde mon visage !" La jeune fille pointa brusquement le doigt vers sa cicatrice et se pencha tellement loin que Draco dû attraper ses livres avant qu'ils ne tombent de la table. "Qui va payer pour guérir ça ? Qui va m'empêcher de faire des cauchemars la nuit ? Qui va-"

"J'ai mis en place un fond d'aide pour que tous les étudiants qui étaient à Poudlard l'année dernière puisse aller à Sainte Mangouste y suivre une thérapie s'ils en avaient besoin," l'interrompit doucement Potter. "Ça aussi, ça a été annoncé dans les journaux. Et ils peuvent essayer des potions pour la cicatrice, même si certaines d'entre elles doivent être expérimentales. Il y a des moyens pour guérir là dehors, Elias."

"Tu leur a envoyé des sorts, aussi. J'ai entendu parler de ça. Tu as utilisé un sort impardonnable sur Amycus Carrow."

Potter acquiesça. "Et tu aurais tout mon soutien si tu voulais t'en prendre aux Carrows. Mais pas à lui."

"Il est _la cause de tout ça_ !"

"Non, Voldemort l'était et il est mort. Pourquoi vous en prenez-vous à Draco et pas à Goyle, qui était lui aussi un Mangemort ? Ou Zabini qui, d'après ce que je sais, n'a eu aucune retenue par les Carrows parce qu'il les a flattés et les a dirigés vers d'autres étudiants ? Oh, je sais," ajouta Potter et, cette fois, son sourire semblait mauvais. "Parce que Goyle est suffisamment grand pour vous tabasser et que Zabini n'a pas de restriction sur sa baguette et un caractère explosif. Draco est la cible facile."

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'appelles par son prénom, Harry ?"

C'était la Weasley de Potter, ou plutôt l'ex-Weasley, qui s'était arrêté pour écouter avec un visage si profondément sceptique que Draco aurait voulu intervenir pour lui répondre. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait pu dire.

"Depuis que je l'ai décidé," dis Potter, sans lui jeter un regard et Draco senti un méchant petit ver de satisfaction prendre vie dans son ventre. "Et depuis que j'ai commencé à penser que les gens qui ne se sont pas donné la peine de se renseigner pour savoir quand les procès avaient lieu, ont commencé à se balader avec aucun putain de droit-"

"Mr Potter ! Langage !"

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Mme la Directrice," Dis Potter en se retournant pour regarder la table, "vous devriez me réprimander ou me retirer des points uniquement si vous comptez réprimander et retirer des points à Elias pour l'avoir dit aussi."

McGonagall hésita, les lèvres pincées. Draco pouvait la lire comme si elle était la plus simple des formes de hiéroglyphes. Une part d'elle pensait que Draco méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Pas au point de le torturer, ou de lui souhaiter la douleur, non, mais, eh bien, il avait fait quelque chose, il était tombé en disgrâce, il devait être puni.

Draco préférait la méthode du Professeur Slughorn qui consistait à l'ignorer. Au moins, Draco _savait_ que c'était parce que son nom était sali maintenant et que son Chef de Maison savait qu'il ne pouvait avoir aucun avantage ou cadeaux grâce à ses relations.

"Elle a réellement souffert l'année dernière," dit McGonagall, essayant de se retenir, apparemment.

"Tout comme moi. Et il y a eu des procès, il y a eu des punitions et, à un certain point, les personnes qui ont été punies doivent être réintégrées dans la société." Potter fit un pas en avant et, chose inattendue, McGonagall recula. "Sinon, vous finissez juste avec un ressentiment et une guerre sans fin. Saviez-vous que plus de la moitié de ceux qui ont rejoint Voldemort pendant la première guerre avaient de la famille qui a combattu pour Grindelwald, qui ont été jugé et détenus à Azkaban pendant un moment, avant d'être libérés, tout ça pour être torturés ou tués ou, dans un cas, poussés au suicide ? Et les coupables n'ont jamais été punis parce que, et bien, c'était compréhensible de vouloir se venger après avoir eu justice. Plusieurs personnes interrogées sous Veritaserum ont donné ça comme raison pour avoir rejoint Voldemort et vouloir se venger de Dumbledore et du Ministère qui ont détourné les yeux de ce qui arrivait à ces familles, même après qu'ils aient payé pour leurs crimes. Commencez à réfléchir à tout ça avant de commencer un nouveau cycle sanglant."

McGonagall hésitait. Potter la regarda droit dans les yeux et ajouta, "Si nous sommes vraiment meilleurs qu'ils le sont, alors nous donnerons à ces personnes une chance de se racheter. Et non pas relancer ce cycle à cause de notre colère."

Il passa devant Elias qui dit, "Quelqu'un devra payer pour mon visage."

"Je m'inquièterai plutôt pour ton âme."

Et Potter était parti. Draco n'hésita même pas avant de se lever pour le suivre.

Il rattrapa Potter à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle et lui dis simplement, "Merci."

"Ce n'était pas seulement à propos de toi."

"Mais une part l'était et c'est suffisant."

Potter leva la tête vers Draco et pendant une seconde ils restèrent là, pris dans la lumière du soleil passant à travers plusieurs fenêtres enchantées. Draco avait remarqué que McGonagall et les autres professeurs avaient ajouté ces enchantements partout, même s'ils arrivaient en hiver.

Alors Potter dit, "Tu as raison." et s'éloigna, laissant Draco profiter de la vue de ses cheveux noir dans le soleil, jusqu'à ce qu'il le perde de vue.

* * *

Draco n'avait pas assisté à toute la confrontation, tout comme le reste de Poudlard. Potter et son ex-Weasley l'avaient eu dans une des salles de classe du deuxième étage. Mais il avait vu Potter se ruer hors de la pièce avec le visage rouge et la poitrine se soulevant comme s'il était en train d'essayer de reconstruire les parties en ruines de Poudlard lui-même, ainsi que Weasley courant dans la direction opposée, ses cheveux volant derrière elle.

Et il avait entendu la rumeur qui s'était répandue dans l'école comme une trainée de poudre, bien entendu.

Personne d'autre ne semblait vouloir réconforter Potter. Le clan Weasley parlait avec elle et Granger lançait continuellement des regards désolés à Potter sans lui parler pour autant et, bien sûr, la plupart des autres personnes ne le connaissait pas du tout. Alors Draco fut le seul à prendre une poignée de bananes, pommes et biscuits de la table et à les faire sortir en douce pour les amener là où Potter était assis, ruminant près de la tombe de Dumbledore.

Être là ne dérangeait plus Draco autant que quand il était revenu à Poudlard. Il savait que Dumbledore, qui lui avait offert sa pitié, comprendrait la façon dont Draco se sentait contraint de se comporter. Il prit place sur le banc à côté de Potter et lui tendit une banane sans le regarder.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Le déjeuner, puisque que tu es en train de le manquer," répondit Draco qui attendit que Potter termine de peler la banane et en mange plusieurs morceaux avant d'ajouter, "Tu veux en parler ?"

Potter balançait ses jambes en regardant la nourriture dans ses mains. Draco lui donna un petit coup de coude jusqu'à ce qu'il continue de manger. Puis il dit, "Je ne sais pas quand mes priorités ont changé."

C'était tellement inattendu que Draco se tourna pour le regarder. Potter détacha un morceau de banane et le tordit dans sa main jusqu'à l'écraser.

"Je veux dire, je voulais que quelqu'un m'aime," ajouta Potter, sans lever la tête. "Et j'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille parce que je n'en ai jamais eu une, quand j'étais petit. Et je pensais que j'aimais Ginny. Mais... Elle veut toujours se marier tout de suite et je ne le veux pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne le veux pas." Il avala le morceau de banane écrasée qu'il avait dans la main et Draco dû détourner le regard.

"Tu l'as pourtant expliqué de façon très claire l'autre fois." Dis Draco.

Potter le regarda. "Non, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai dit à Ginny que je voulais une nouvelle famille, puis j'ai laissé entendre que je ne le voulais pas, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment dit les mots."

Maintenant que Draco y réfléchissait, c'était vrai. Ce que Potter et lui avaient eu à ce moment-là était plutôt une intuition et Potter avait dit que Draco avait compris, ce qui était vrai. Mais ils n'avaient jamais eu de _discussion._

"Tu penses que tu veux juste attendre un moment et ensuite l'épouser ?"

"Pas maintenant. Pas après ce qu'elle a dit à propos de ma famille."

Alors Weasley n'avait pas été pardonnée pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit lors de leur dernière confrontation, après tout. Savoir ça fit ressentir à Draco une sensation de chaleur dans son ventre.

"Non," continua Potter, les mains sur ses genoux alors qu'il regardait la tombe. "Je ne sais pas ce que je veux maintenant. Ou, je veux dire, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre. Un peu d'intimité, terminer mes ASPICS et ne pas devenir un Auror, jouer un peu au Quidditch et ne pas devoir prendre de décisions qui détermineront toute ma vie avant quelques années. Mais ça semble égoïste, n'est-ce pas ? Vouloir juste rester couché et ne rien faire."

Draco pensa un instant et décida qu'il devait au moins dire ce qu'il pensait. Les mots lui titillaient la langue de toute façon. "On dirait juste que tu veux vivre un peu."

La tête de Potter se tourna vivement et pendant un instant, Draco pensa qu'il avait dit quelque chose d'impardonnable. Mais à la place, Potter le fixait avec des yeux si immenses que Draco réussi à lui sourire nerveusement.

"C'est ça," souffla Potter. "C'est ça. Tu comprends _vraiment."_ Il tendit la main pour attraper celle de Draco et le tira soudainement sur ses pieds. Draco suivi le mouvement, mais vacilla légèrement et Potter le regarda avant d'ajouter, "Tu as manqué le déjeuner, toi aussi."

"En train de manquer le déjeuner. Et j'en ai apporté plus qu'assez pour tous les deux."

Potter se figea, encore une réaction bizarre. Puis il approcha sa main du visage de Draco et suivi la ligne de ses cils avec ses doigts, sans raison. Les yeux de Draco se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, une réaction incontrôlable, mais de celle qu'il aimerait pouvoir combattre, parce qu'il voulait continuer à regarder le visage de Potter.

"Tu as apporté plus qu'assez de bien des manières. Merci."

Et Potter resta debout à côté de lui, soulignant le contour de ses yeux que Draco garda fermés. Il les rouvrit quand la chaleur des doigts de Potter le quitta, le sortant en même temps de la trance dans laquelle il était plongé et pu voir Potter repartir vers l'école.

Il avait pris deux bananes et une pomme. Draco regarda son mouchoir vide et se demanda d'un air absent si c'était ça que l'on ressentait quand on avait le cœur prêt à exploser de bonheur.

* * *

"Malfoy ! Il faut que je te parle."

Draco se retourna prudemment, la main sur sa baguette. Depuis la confrontation dans la Grande Salle, il y avait moins de personnes prêtes à l'attaquer, mais ça arrivait toujours de temps en temps. Et cette voix n'appartenait pas à quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance.

Weasley - le mec - trotta derrière Draco et arriva devant lui avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Draco vérifia machinalement le corridor derrière lui, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Granger. Ou de Potter, d'ailleurs. Draco espérait que sa déception ne se voyait pas.

"À propos de quoi ?"

"Tu as fait quelque chose à Harry. Qu'est-ce c'était ? Est-ce que tu as utilisé un _Impero_ ? Il agit différemment depuis qu'il a cassé avec Ginny." Ron gonfla brusquement les joues, signe que son cerveau travaillait plus dur qu'il ne le devrait. "Est-ce que tu lui as lancé un _Impero_ pour le forcer à faire ça, aussi ?"

Draco soupira et leva sa baguette. "Tu vois ça, Weasley ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je suis surveillé ? La moindre tentative de ma part pour utiliser un Impardonnable remplirait l'école d'Auror grouillants."

"Mais tu as dû utiliser quelque chose pour que Harry soit d'accord avec toi. Une potion ou autre."

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais la voix de Potter fut celle qui répondit, paraissant plus dure que Draco ne lui avait jamais entendu. "C'est sympa de savoir que même mes meilleurs amis ont si peu foi en moi."

"Mec, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça," objecta Weasley en se retournant pour faire face à Potter alors qu'il descendait une volée de marches.

Draco fit la même chose et retint son souffle de stupéfaction. Peut-être que c'était seulement parce qu'il était maintenant ouvert à la possibilité de voir Potter différemment, mais il avait l'air superbe. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir des reflets rouge foncé et il s'était arrêté, la jambe positionnée comme s'il se tenait prêt pour un duel. Draco pouvait imaginer la façon dont ses muscles se courberaient s'il s'éloignait ou se tournait sur le côté.

Pendant tout le reste de la conversation, Draco garda son regard sur Potter et non pas Weasley. Il savait que c'était un peu risqué, mais il savait également que si Weasley lui envoyait un sort dans le dos, Potter le bloquerait probablement. Et Potter chercherait _certainement_ à prendre sa revanche.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes du temps avec lui de toute façon, mec ?"

"Parce que j'en ai envie."

"Mais il a quelque chose à voir dans ta rupture avec Ginny."

"Non, Ginny a fait ça toute seule," dis Potter, avec un tremblement dans la voix alors qu'il descendait une nouvelle marche. " Je ne voulais pas te mettre au milieu de tout ça, alors je ne t'en ai pas parlé. Mais tu sais qu'elle veut se marier en Juin, à l'instant même où on aura terminé nos ASPICS, sauf que je ne le veux pas."

"Elle veut juste une famille..."

"Elle en a une."

Weasley grimaça, peut-être parce qu'il réalisait que ce n'était pas l'argument le plus efficace. Draco vit ce mouvement du coin des yeux. Mais il s'en fichait. Il regardait toujours Potter. Cette lueur de mépris dans ses yeux verts embellissait vraiment son regard.

"Mec..."

"Elle a dit des choses que je ne peux vraiment pas pardonner, Ron. Je sais qu'elle n'en avait pas l'intention. Mais elle l'a dit et je ne veux pas avoir des enfants avec une femme qui peux me dire ce genre de choses. Bon sang, je ne veux pas d'enfants tout de suite, de toute façon. Toi et Hermione êtes ensembles et vous ne planifiez pas un mariage immédiat ou des bébés pour l'année prochaine, si ?

Weasley grimaça à nouveau. "Non, mais Hermione n'est pas Ginny."

"Ça aussi, c'est une bonne chose." Draco ne put s'empêcher de marmonner. Weasley le fusilla du regard ; Draco pouvait reconnaître cette sensation particulière de brûlure dans son dos sans même le regarder. Il vit, par contre, le reflet des dents de Harry et la façon dont il bougea sa main dans un geste léger comme un duelliste reconnaissant un coup.

"Je sais," dis Harry, plus doucement. "Et je ne suis pas à Ginny. Je n'ai pas encore déterminé tout ce que je suis, pour le moment, mais c'est quelque chose que je ne suis pas." Il avait terminé de descendre l'escalier et se tenait désormais à côté de Draco, regardant Weasley par-dessus son épaule. "Et ça n'a rien à voir avec Draco."

Draco se liquéfia en entendant son prénom et réalisa seulement à ce moment-là qu'il avait appelé Harry par le sien au moment où ses pensées avaient rejoint ses sentiments. Il rougit un peu mais ne bougea pas, uniquement parce que ça aurait attiré l'attention de Weasley.

"Tu as passé pas mal de temps avec lui..."

"C'est quelque chose que les amis font, Ron."

Weasley regarda encore une fois le visage inflexible de Harry, soupira, puis tourna les talons. Il n'essaya pas d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il partit juste et Draco le regarda s'en aller cette fois-ci, avant de se retourner vers Harry.

"Viens," dis Harry, se retournant. "Séance d'étude dans la bibliothèque."

Draco cligna des yeux. "Tu veux que je vienne ?"

"Je n'étudierais pas si tu n'es pas là."

Et Merlin, la douce chaleur qui remplit la poitrine de Draco quand il entendit ça... Il suivi Harry et, cette fois-ci, il autorisa ses yeux à plonger et admirer le balancement de ses fesses et le reflet de ses cheveux.

Vu le sourire ténébreux que Harry lui lança, Draco pensa qu'il le savait... Et que ça ne le gênait pas.

* * *

C'était probablement inévitable, pensa Draco, alors qu'il était assis en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie sous la pluie et qu'il la regardait tomber sur lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de lancer un sort d'imperméabilisation puisqu'il l'avait fait avant de monter.

Weasley - la fille - arborait des grenats dans ses cheveux et à son cou au petit déjeuner ce matin. Draco n'avait aucune idée d'où elle les avait trouvées. Ce n'est pas comme si sa famille pouvait se le permettre.

Il senti une légère touche de culpabilité à cette pensée, mais l'envoya balader. Ce n'est pas comme si Harry était là pour en être ennuyé.

Harry ne serait plus jamais là.

Draco posa son menton sur ses genoux et regarda la pluie. Ce n'était pas le genre d'orage qu'il aimait avant, où les éclairs déchirent les nuages et où le tonnerre gronde comme s'il était blessé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait faire ses tueries les nuits de tempête, alors Draco ne les avait pas appréciés depuis un moment maintenant.

Ce matin, Weasley s'était levée et avait agité ses cheveux devant Granger en annonçant, "Je vais expliquer à Harry que ça n'a pas à se passer comme ça. Qu'on peut attendre avant de se marier, s'il le souhaite. Je me suis- précipitée. J'ai juste besoin de le lui dire."

Et elle avait quitté la Grande Salle et Draco n'avait revu ni elle, ni Harry depuis.

Draco ferma les yeux. Il était supposé rencontrer Harry à ce qu'ils avaient appelé _leur_ table à la bibliothèque pour une séance d'étude. Mais Harry n'était jamais venu et quelques sorcières de Gryffondor avaient commencé à pouffer et à jeter vers Draco des regards si hostiles qu'il s'était finalement levé et était parti.

Draco soupira. Il s'en remettra, il le savait. Il s'était remis de tellement d'autre choses, comme le procès et la perte de la fortune familiale et son échec à reconstruire ses amitiés. Mais ça lui prendrait du temps.

"Draco ?"

C'est seulement sa prise ferme sur le parapet qui empêcha Draco de tomber dans le vide. Il se retourna et fixa Harry, abasourdi et il n'avait pas honte d'admettre que son cœur avait fait un bond. Du moins son corps n'avait pas honte.

"Je pensais te voir à la bibliothèque," dit-il stupidement. Comme si ça avait la moindre importance alors que Harry était ici, _maintenant._

"Je me suis engueulé avec Ginny. Je n'étais pas de bonne compagnie." Harry secoua la tête et tendit soudainement la main pour tirer Draco sur ses pieds. Draco le suivit et le fixa, le souffle coupé.

"Tu as été d'une si bonne compagnie pour moi," lui soupira Harry en attrapant l'arrière de la tête de Draco pour la tenir tendrement. "Je sais que tu ne dois pas le savoir, mais tu es presque le seul qui n'a pas voulu me parler de Ginny."

"Vraiment ?" Demanda Draco, abasourdi. Il y avait tellement pensé qu'il était sûr... "Mais je t'en ai parlé. Le jour où on était sur la tombe de Dumbledore."

"Juste une conversation. Pas des interrogatoires sans fin. Tous les autres sont tellement sûrs de savoir ce que je veux, ce que je devrai vouloir faire." Harry souris légèrement et Draco put seulement le deviner grâce au _Lumos_ illuminant le bout de la baguette de Harry, coincée dans la poche avant de sa robe. "Et tu m'as permis d'être incertain et de garder mon avenir ouvert. Personne d'autre n'a fait ça."

Ses mains se resserrèrent et il les retourna pour les faire s'éloigner du bord de la tour et de la pluie battante. Puis il se pencha plus prêt et murmura, "Et il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu as fait, que personne d'autre n'aurait pu faire, parce qu'ils sont tellement habitués à me voir comme la propriété de Ginny."

"Quoi ?"

"Penser à moi comme _ça."_

Draco avait déjà embrassé des personnes auparavant, mais ces baisers n'étaient pas aussi durs et chauds que ceux de Harry. Draco attrapa rapidement les vêtements de Harry, son cou et ses cheveux, pensant à quel point il avait été stupide de ne pas faire ça plus tôt. C'était _formidable._ Même quand le vent tournait et envoyait un peu de pluie à travers le nouveau Sort d'Imperméabilité que Harry avait jeté au-dessus d'eux, Draco n'en avait rien à faire. Embrasser Harry avec de l'eau coulant sur son visage était juste aussi génial que tout le reste.

Harry se recula finalement et dit nerveusement, "Je suppose que j'aurais dû te demander avant de faire ça. Si tu voulais-"

Draco tendit la main et lui pinça les lèvres. Ça semblait être la chose la plus sensible à faire à ce moment-là, alors que Harry était sur le point d'être tout _sauf_ sensible. Il pencha la tête, embrassa le cou de Harry et dit, "Je le voulais. Énormément."

Et Harry sourit et ils restèrent là, se tenant l'un l'autre, au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, la pluie tombant à côté d'eux, pendant qu'une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec de quelconques sortilèges envahissait la poitrine de Draco, le sourire de Harry suffisamment brillant pour illuminer les ténèbres à lui tout seul.

 **The End.**


End file.
